The Voice (Season 16):
The fourteenth season of ''The Voice'', an American reality talent competition, premiered on February 25th, 2019 on NBC. Christina Aguilera and Pharrell Williams returned as coaches. On May 21, 2019, Dianne Christopher from Team Adam was announced as the winner of The Voice, with Brian Harry from Team Christina as the runner-up, Becca Mathers from Team Pharrell in third, and Jason Wickline also from Team Adam in fourth place. Coaches The coaches for this season are Adam Levine, Christina Aguilera, Pharrell Williams, and Blake Shelton The advisors for the Battle rounds are Ellie Goulding for Team Adam, Shakira for Team Christina, Lionel Richie for Team Pharrell, and The Band Perry for Team Blake. Nate Ruess served as the universal mentor for the Knockout rounds. Teams ;Color key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in the Live shows Eliminated in the Live playoffs Artist was stolen by another coach at the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Artist was stolen by another coach at the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds The Battles The Battles (episodes 7 to 10) consisted of two 2-hour episodes and two 1-hour episodes each on March 18, 19, 25, 26. Season sixteen's battle round advisors are Ellie Goulding for Team Adam, Shakira for Team Christina, Lionel Richie for Team Pharrell, and The Band Perry for Team Blake. Contestants who win their battle or are stolen by another coach will advance to the Knockout rounds, with each coach allowed to steal two artists who lost battles. ;Color key Artist won the battle and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle but was stolen by another couch and advanced to the Knockout rounds Artist lost the battle and was eliminated The Knockouts The knockouts returned as a stage for season 15. For the knockouts, Nate Ruess was assigned as a mentor for contestants in all four teams for this round. The knockouts aired on April 1, 2, and 8, 2019. Color key: Live shows Color key: Week 1: Live playoffs (April 15, 16, 17) The Live Playoffs will begin on April 15, 2019 and will comprise episodes 15, 16, and 17 (The results show). The top 20 artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing from the viewers' vote, and each coach rounding their team up with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (April 22 & 23) The top 12 performed on Monday, April 22, 2019, with results following on Tuesday, April 23, 2019. Dianne Christopher received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Love Runs Out" reaching the #7 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 3: Top 10 (April 29 & 30) The top 10 performed on Monday, April 29, 2019, with results following on Tuesday, April 30, 2019. Jason Wickline received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Let It Be" landing on the #6 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Becca Mathers received an iTunes bonus multiplier for her studio recording of "Lay Me Down" landing on the #8 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 4: Quarterfinals (May 6 & 7) The top 8 performed on Monday, May 6, 2019, with results following on Tuesday, May 7, 2019. John Daniels received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "Then" landing on the #4 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Brian Harry received an iTunes bonus multiplier for his studio recording of "What's Going On" landing on the #10 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Week 5: Semifinals & Wildcard Rounds (May 13 & 14) The Top 5 performed on Monday, May 13, 2019, with the results following on Tuesday, May 14, 2019. Brian Harry received two iTunes bonus multipliers for his performances of "I Feel the Earth Move" and "(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" reaching the #2 and #10 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Dianne Christopher received two iTunes bonus multipliers for her performances of "What's Up?" and "Piece of My Heart" reaching the #1 and #6 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Becca Mathers received an iTunes bonus multipliers for her performances of "Soldier" reaching the #4 spot on the iTunes Top 200. 'Week 6: Finals (May 20 & 21)' The Top 4 will perform on Monday, May 20, 2019, with the final results following on Tuesday, May 21, 2019. This week, the four finalists will perform an original song, a duet with the coach, and a solo song. As with previous seasons, there is no iTunes bonus multiplier applied to songs performed in the finale episodes; all iTunes votes received for the five weeks leading to the finale will be cumulatively added to online, phone and app finale votes for each finalist. Each of the finalists original songs charted in the Top 10 on the iTunes Top 200. Jason Wickline's "Chasing My Demons" landed on the #8 spot, Becca Mathers's "Love Lost" landed on the #6 spot, Dianne Christopher's "What's Left of My Love" charted #2, and Brian Harry's "Just Another Day" charted #3. Dianne Christopher and Adam Levine's duet "Crazy Train" charted on the #10 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Brian Harry's solo song "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" charted on the #7 spot on the iTunes Top 200. Becca Mather's solo song "I Will Always Love You" charted #1 on the iTunes Top 200. Results summary of live shows ;Overall ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by coach Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was eliminated but won the Wildcard round Artist advanced by public vote Artist was eliminated 'Team' ;Color key ;Artist's info Artist from Team Adam Artist from Team Christina Artist from Team Pharrell Artist from Team Blake ;Result details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist won the Wildcard round Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) √ - Number of iTunes bonuses received